Scars
by Faithful Magewhisper
Summary: A fluffy drabble about how to get reacquainted to your husband after an attack that altered your body forever. ADMMadness. Another Sort-of-Sequel to 'Excess of Love' and 'Shocking Dolores'. Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.


_**Scars**_

Minerva sat on the windowsill and watched Albus watching her. He was sitting a safe distance away, that he had kept ever since her attack, but Minerva wanted him closer to her so she could run her hands through his long hair.

"What is on your mind?"

Minerva looked over at Albus and merely smiled a contented smile.

"Oh, I'm just thinking about you. Thinking about how happy I am when I am here with you", Minerva replied and rose to her bare feet to walk over to him. It was the first time she intentionally sought his nearness since she had left St. Mungo's. She stood over him and fisted her hands in her skirt to keep from reaching out to him.

He rose slowly and fitted his body to hers with his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. Minerva rose up on her toes to lightly touch her lips to his. The tenderness behind the kiss touched Albus' heart as he lowered the pair of them down to the plush rug in front of the fireplace. Pulling back from her he sat back up and crossed his legs having Minerva put her back to his chest and look into the flames of the fire, dreaming and relaxing in his presence. When she settled herself down Minerva could comfortably lean her head back and rest it on Albus' shoulder. She signed when his nimble fingers drew delicate patterns on her flat stomach.

"What do you wish me to do?" Albus whispered close to her ear and Minerva shivered in need.

Minerva was worried over Albus' reaction to the changes of her body but tonight was different. Now she was willing to share herself with him.

"I want you."

Minerva turned her head and saw the shocked and intrigued look cross over his face. After a moment he smiled and kissed the side of her face. His hands tightened on her waist as he guided them to lie fully on the rug. Albus had to reign in his control before proceeding too far.

"Are you certain?" he whispered, his lips inches from hers.

"I've never been more certain about anything", Minerva whispered and closed the distance between them. Twisting her body so she was flat under him she wrapped her arms around him again.

"We should move this to the bed", Albus said and managed to pull back.

"You're right", Minerva replied and kissed the underside of his jaw before being pulled to her feet by Albus.

They paused and looked around like teenagers. Minerva hadn't been ready to be intimate with him again until that moment. Albus took her hand and guided her to their bed. He sat down on it and held his arms up for Minerva to join him. She lowered herself onto the mattress and waited for her husband. He leaned closer to her and brushed his lips against hers before getting her to lie down using only light kisses. She looked up and saw the desire in his eyes. Minerva knew that she had the same look in her eyes and felt no shame. She wanted Albus and reacquaint herself with him. He looked deep into her eyes and saw the nervousness behind the desire. Lips touching, Albus feathered his hand down to rest gently on her waist. He did not want to move things too fast and frighten her.

He started out with gently kissing her lips while his hand roamed up and down her side. Being bold Minerva brought her own hands up and felt the muscles of his back tense as her hands wondered over his exposed flesh. Albus, taking her hands in his he lightly restrained them above her head, smiled at her when she tried to remove them. Minerva knew that he would be gentle and this was only his way. She trusted him with her body and her love.

"Trust me", Albus whispered and nipped at her lips.

He leaned over her and kissed her forehead before raining kisses down her neck. For every button he opened Albus would place a kiss and linger giving her time to decide whether she wanted him to stop or not. Minerva allowed her eyes to flutter close as Albus continued to unbutton her dress. She freed her left hand and ran it through his white hair, reveling in the silky feel between her fingers. She could feel him all around her and sucked in her breath when Albus released the button clasping the cotton to her breasts. Minerva wanted to stop his roving hands and clutch the cotton over the scar from her attack but Albus made no move to pull the cotton over her shoulders. Minerva opened her eyes and stared straight into his dark ones. He saw the worry in those eyes that he would leave her when he saw. Albus would never leave her. She laced her left hand with his right and waited for him to continue.

"Do not worry", Albus whispered.

"I'm not worried", Minerva gasped.

Keeping his eyes on hers, Albus exposed her shoulders. He leaned down and nipped at the exposed flesh but kept the fabric covering her breasts closed. He lightly kissed the exposed flesh and enjoyed the taste of her. She was everything he ever wanted.

Minerva removed her hand from his hair and freed her other from his grasp and pulled the top half of her dress down for him to see her. Albus saw the scar of the four stunning spells but he thought nothing less of her. It was still Minerva and he loved her still. He thought she was still beautiful and it didn't matter there was a scar covering the space between her breasts and part of her right breast. Albus placed his ear over her heart and listened to her strong heart beat. He had been so close to losing her and he wanted to reassure himself that she was indeed still alive. Minerva took a long deep breath and laced her hand with his again. He only needed one for what they were to do. Albus placed a tender loving kiss over her scars and rested his head against them.

"I have seen your scars, you should see mine."

Albus pulled away from her and sat up. Guiding the hand he held, Albus closed Minerva's hand over the hem of his shirt. She placed her right hand on the other side of his waist and pulled his shirt over his head. There on his left shoulder was the mark he had acquired while fighting Voldemort in the Ministry. Minerva dropped the shirt and placed a hesitant kiss to the closest scar. There were other scars on his body, scars she already had seen. They were scars from his fights against Grindelwald and Voldemort. They both had scars in one form or another and they made no difference. No difference at all.

Albus leaned down and kissed Minerva as he lowered them back down to the sheets while he settled his body over hers and put most of his weight on his forearms. The feel of her flesh on his made him want her more.

Minerva kissed him harder. Her heart was beating so fast that she couldn't believe how she felt for this man. She raked her short nails down his back and felt the muscles react to her touch. Minerva accepted him into the cradle of her body and pulled a blanket over them, still self-conscience. Albus slowly rested his full weight on her and became accustomed to the feel of her all over again.

Minerva moved her hands up to frame the side of his face. His breath came in short bursts as she feathered her hands around his neck. Minerva pulled Albus back so her lips could taste his. The fire coursed through his blood and called to the primitive side of his nature that demanded he claim his woman. She saw the need reflected in his eyes and arched her back.

"I want you", Minerva groaned and gasped when she felt Albus graze her shoulder with his teeth.

Minerva relaxed as Albus kissed his way down her body while removing the rest of her dress. Albus nipped his way back up to her lips. His flesh warmed hers and he waited for her to tell him to stop, but she didn't.

He had slid her dress down and all Minerva had done was remove his shirt. Being bold Minerva slipped her hands under the blanket to undo the pants he wore. He rolled so that she was on top and staring down at him. The blanket covered her bare back as she peeled the cloth from his legs. His skin was soft and yielded to her touch. Albus cupped Minerva's face just as she had done to him and guided her up and over him. He released the pins in her hair and watched as the long locks cascaded down and over her shoulders to dance along his skin. His hands ran over her shoulders and rested on her back. The coolness of his skin amazed him even though she was flushed.

Just as Minerva had become accustomed to being on top Albus reversed their positions and waited a beat before entering her. Minerva gasped at the sudden contact but recovered quickly. She laced one hand in his hair and waited to become comfortable with him inside her. He levered himself up on his forearms to take some of the weight off her. Albus shifted once and groaned at the feel of her around him. He was careful not to move to fast till she wanted him to.

"Minerva", he gasped.

"Yes", she said and wrapped her other arm around his shoulder and felt him begin to move. she had missed him so much. His body fit with hers so well that it was almost as if he was made for her.

----

Albus woke with Minerva curled into his side still sleeping. Her raven hair hid her sleeping face and he took a moment to watch her. Albus moved some of Minerva's hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. He then propped himself up on his elbow and waited for her to stir from sleep. But Minerva continued to sleep in his arms, completely relaxed near him again.


End file.
